


The Doctor's Donna

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s thoughts on Donna Noble. Spoilers for The Journeys End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Donna

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

He sighed as he re-entered the TARDIS, of all the things that could have happened he really wished for something else, she hadn’t deserved that. Dalek Caan’s words kept coming back to him, “one will still die”, but how she had “died” really upset him. He knew it was for the best, it was only thing he could do so that she would live, but still, the Donna Noble who lived on Earth was a shadow of her former self, and she didn’t even know it.

The Doctor knew that her memories were what made her who she was, but he couldn’t stand by and allow her to die, because the world needed Donna Noble. The young woman may only see herself as a temp from Chiswick, but there were people there on Earth who knew of her brilliance. Songs would be sung about the young women a thousand million light years away, and he himself would never forget her.

He couldn’t forget her, because as much as he loved all his companions, Donna Noble was special, someone who he would have been glad to have at his side for her forever. Jack Harkness had forever, and Rose Tyler had promised him forever, but Donna had never expected more of him and he was willing to give, she wished to travel with him forever and offered her friendship freely. She hadn’t expected his love or wanted him to be something he wasn’t, just to be the Doctor.

As the TARDIS began to dematerialise the Doctor thought of all the fun that he and the simple human Donna Noble had had together. It was then that he thought of how if he had been pressed to choose one companion to spend his time with he would have picked Donna Noble, she was a mate, just a friend. And that was how he would remember her for all time: Donna Noble, Human, A Great Friend.


End file.
